The Tower
The Tower was a demiplane created by The Steward to serve as a citadel on Tolas. The Tower was destroyed by the adventuring group known as the Adorned Hand. History The Tower stood for over seven thousand years in a demiplane to which it was directly connected to Tolas. The Tower could only be accessed by someone directing the vessel the Altuiri ''and being in possession of one of the Four Rings. The Tower in its time served as a home for the bearers of the ring, a prison for threats to Tolas, a library of rare tomes and a refuge for those that would have died in various disasters across time. A Silent Home At the betrayal of The Steward by The Guide, the Tower began to slow down time as one went deeper inside with the result being that those in the central tower only experienced twenty seven years of time whilst seven thousand years past in the rest of the world. The Tower's Fall ''"It was the nature of such a place to fall. A chest of secrets bound so tight it curved in upon itself. Each layer we descended through showed us the folly of those who came before, and led me to question the folly of those that followed after them." - The journal of Hidal Following the beheading of The Guide and the destruction of two of the four rings, The Tower slowly collapsed into the ocean as the demiplane began to blend into Tolas. Eventually the central tower dissolved away, whilst the Thaumaturge's Library was merged with Aureon's own in Outland and the remaining two structures sank beneath the waves, whether its denizens survived the event is unknown Structure The Tower was divided into four layers, each had one of the original ringbearers as its patron bearing their motifs and serving their individual purposes. The Deceiver's Quarter The Deceiver's Quarter was the first and widest layer of the Tower with a circumference of a kilometer. Around the edge of the exterior wall were the four entrances to the Tower, each intended to be opened by one of the four rings. The Deceiever used this area to house various refugees from across the various periods in time that his group travelled to. Here is also where The Deceiver hoped to create an alternative to the consumption of blood by vampires after he discovered the fate of the people of Quel'Doran. By the time The Adorned Hand arrived the people there had been isolated for so long as to have forgotten their original homes. Many of its denizens had become feral or addicted to the silver liquid that ran in rivers throughout the Quarter which was also its source of light. The Thaumaturge's Library The Thaumaturge's Library was the second layer as one traveled inward, here she stored the collected works of various lost empires and civilisations that she saved from imminent disaster across time. It was also her sanctum for her study and experimentation along with her assistants who became known as the Enscribers. When The Adorned Hand arrived in the Library the various familiars and creatures charged with maintaining and ordering it had become chaotic, with books being randomly thrown around and replaced on the shelves that lined the walls. Colossal animals that were being experimented on escaped their confinements and began to roam the lower levels of the library moving through a sea of pages. Those unable to fly through magic would have to use swinging pods that hung from the roof that also served as small labs. A collection of caged lights would swing around the layer providing heat and a light source creating an artificial day/night cycle. The Steward's Prison The Steward's Prison was the third layer into the Tower as one went deeper into it. The Prison was divided into four segments each designed to hold a particular type of prisoner, magic users, psionics, warriors and nobility. At the time when the Adorned Hand arrived in the Prison the magical cells had been destroyed in an escape attempt in which only Eol'din and a small number of elven mages survived. The psionic prison had been built around a daemon possessed minotaur inside a maze where it stalked those psionics that it managed to lure inside. The warriors' segment was repurposed into a home for the denizens of the Prison and later their descendants. Light never appeared to fade despite no direct light source so limited crops were grown and livestock that had been collected along with their owners were breed to feed the population. This layer was the mostly densely populated by the time the Adorned Hand arrived and was ruled by King Turman from the next layer. The layer reserved for holding members of the nobility was the least populated of the four cell blocks. It was also where many of the guards of the Prison, dragonborn of the clan Madator, retreated following entrapping of The Guide. After a few years the guards were killed in the escape attempt from the magic cell block. An elf named Turman declared himself king of the Prison due to him being the highest ranking noble surviving due to his marriage to his wife who was also imprisoned with him. She died within the first year of his reign but was mummified and kept preserved through magic with the king maintaining that she was alive and well, often talking to her on the throne and sharing a bed with her. The Central Tower The Central Tower was the tallest of the four collective structures that made up the Tower and was where the four ringbearers would rest between their expeditions across the world. There were four lift platforms that rose up and down to allow access to the top level where the rooms were. At the top was a room with four doors, each leading to one of the fours' personal quarters, in the center of which was a four tiered ziggurat with a circular table at the top and four chairs. The walls would rise with the sun letting light into the room. Category:Location Category:Landmark Category:Dungeon